


a full house

by Sawadoot



Series: tsuna's nest [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, an excuse to pursue my hate agenda against iemitsu, and my cool agenda with my favorite trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/pseuds/Sawadoot
Summary: A curious little hat isn't enough. Tsunayoshi has to pick up people as he goes.





	a full house

**Author's Note:**

> what's up i'm taking a break from bnha to pursue my first and foremost hyperfixation

He supposed one day or another he’d become a father. After all, affairs and illegitimate children aren’t exactly great commonplaces in the crime ring. Lord, he’s had plenty of those, intimate rendezvous that mean nothing after the sun trickles through cracked open blinds in a cheery wake-up toll. He just never expected it to come about in this way.

 

“What’s your business with him?”

 

Rumpled socks, a wrinkly cardigan, and a too-large hat crooked with the untameable nature of chestnut wisps that seem to stand up at every end. The boy fidgets, crossing and uncrossing his legs under the scrutiny of so many eyes before answering in the softest tone, “He's my dad.” He blinked, and the whole room went batshit.

 

“What do you mean your _dad?!”_ Gokudera practically screamed from his self-appointed stance as chief-interrogator, the sleeves of his robe making ‘whoosh’ noises because he’s flapping his arms like some flightless bird. “Calm down!” Verde snaps irritably, smacking Gokudera on the side which causes him to shut his jaw with a clack. Big hair, the boy in question, is staring at them all with wide calculating eyes, working his jaw in tight circles. No one has any idea what the fuck is going on. Reborn is tempted to reach up and massage his aching temples.

 

“I mean that’s my dad.” His finger pointed squarely at Reborn, oh for christ’s sake. That hat looks like it’s about to float away in the next gust of wind. “I’m not your dad, kid.”

 

The kid glared at him! He looked Reborn squarely in the eyes and narrowed them into disbelieving slits. “No, no. Mom told me to find you; she said you're a powerful crime syndicate! There's no way I'm wrong.” A confidentiality breach, great, Smoking Bomb looks like he wants nothing better than to blow this kid up and stomp on his pointy black witch hat. If he had a kid, he'd be one to know. “I don't have any kids. Leave.”

 

Kid’s face falls, that's just as well. They're Mafioso, not babysitters. How he'd even managed to get here is a mystery in the first place. That's a bit curious? “Deadbeat. You never were there for Mom and me in the first place. Became one of the stars? That's some bullshit.”

 

He's never said that in his life to anyone. It sounds like something straight out of a cheesy chick flick, whoever the real dad looks like he's got a lot of bad news coming for him. Verde is doing that thinking pose where he rubs his hand over his stubble and flicks at the outside rim of his glasses. That always means bad news; he's going to kill him.

 

“Did she give you a name?” That bastard. He's having far too much fun with this.

 

Illegitimate son points directly at him again. He's going to snap that finger off. “Sawada Iemitsu, dickwad.” Oh. That makes so much more sense now, the dumbass has it coming for him, and suddenly this is the most exciting situation all week.

 

“Th-that’s _Reborn!_ ” Skull laughs loud and squeaky as expected of a little bitch. “He's no Sawada!” The fact he's compared to that man has everyone cracking up, Verde’s grin is shit-eating if any other phrase can describe it.

 

“What?!” One would think Sawada Junior’s eyes couldn't grow any wider but they did, and he looks so panicked if one of them poked him then he’d probably fall out of the seat. “Wait, wait, wait. Then where is he?! Is he actually dead?”

 

_I wish._

 

“No. He's just three offices down, wrong room kid. How did you even get in here?!” Skull demands, hands on his hips like he owns the place. This is some delicious tea; Reborn loves the distinct flavor of karma.

 

Mini Sawada looks dumbfounded, craning his neck in Skull's direction. “You opened the door and let me in?”

 

“I thought you were the delivery guy!”

 

“I'm only fourteen.”

 

On second thought, Reborn likes this kid. Sure, he looks like a scrawny little mouse. But if anything is going for him, it’d be his sharp tongue and quick wit, at least in comebacks. And now, he wants to watch Iemitsu’s offspring give him the verbal lashing of a lifetime, oh boy, he should have brought popcorn and a good cup of joe. He’ll record this one on his phone for later no doubt about it. Bitter? Yes. Die mad about it, Sawada Senior, if this confrontation is any indicator the birth father is going to get torn apart, he’s so excited.

 

“Guess it’s official bring your kid to work day now. Let’s go, kid. You have ten seconds to tell me your name or else from this point always you’re Sawada Junior.” The way the kid’s nose wrinkles at the mention of a relation to his father has Reborn wanting to bounce on the balls of his feet like a gleeful child. “It’s Tsunayoshi― or useless, I don’t care either way.” Damn, who hurt you?

 

“Tsuna it is then,” Reborn says to which Tsuna only halfheartedly shrugs.

 

“Where are we going?”  He asks as the door opens, following Reborn’s long strides with quick, smaller steps because not all children grow like weeds from the sidewalk. The grin he gets is one of an apex predator about to pounce.

 

“I’m taking you to wreck your dad’s shit.”

 

That’s where it starts.

 

* * *

 

“―Tsuna, are you listening to me?”

 

Said boy looks up from the playing cards in his hand, maintaining direct eye contact with Reborn as he places a couple of them down, Gokudera groans defeatedly from the other side of the pile and furiously scans his hand of cards for something that will surely win.

 

“Yeah.” He tested, licking his dry lips nervously. Truth be told adapting to tuning others out while incredibly useful was both a blessing and a curse because he’d tuned Reborn out and hadn’t heard a word the man had spoken.

 

“Then what did I just say?” Reborn demanded as he sifted through some of the papers on the billion dollar coffee table that would be just enough to solve an economic crisis. Tsuna gulped, could he bullshit this one? Maybe take a stab at it? At least he’d be going home in a couple of days since Mom was sick enough to send him all the way here in search of he who will not be named because the man doesn’t even mail a damn postcard every once in a blue moon.

 

“Aha!” Gokudera’s triumphant cry startled him out of his predicament as his new friend slapped two cards on top of the pile, so now he has a new crisis on his hands. “Aw man!” Tsuna whined in broken Italian, grudgingly looking over the whole cards which had sealed his doom as reigning loser. “I thought I’d won this time.”

 

“Tsuna, focus,” Reborn sounds so irritated. Oops. What is he? A bossy uncle? “On what?” He replies, gathering their pile of cards into a messy deck and trying but failing to shuffle them. “What is it?” Gokudera gives him a sympathetic look even though he’s basking in the glory of his fifth win. It’s a bit comedic how well they got on after a day, and Tsuna point blank is stating Gokudera doesn’t need to be useful to be loved or have worth. He started following the meek boy around like a baby duckling after that.

 

“You sure that your mom isn’t going to move here? If she’s feeling unwell?” Tsunayoshi blinked once, twice. That’s the most thoughtful thing he’s heard come from Reborn’s mouth in his whole five days of meeting the man. Once the initial shock wears down, he shakes his head rapidly. “I’ve got a couple of people back home, believe it or not. I don’t think she has the heart to leave Namimori yet. She wants _him_ to come home and help manage things, but I doubt he’ll do much in the first place.” Somewhere in the room, a sniffle.

 

Reborn contemplates this, the fact it took sending a fourteen-year-old kid to get Iemitsu’s attention is disgusting, then he shrugs. “ ‘Kay.” Be it what it will. Leon stares on with round, round eyes.

 

“Oh,” Tsuna’s attention diverts from his impressive losing streak when something moves proving it’s not just the three of them as he’s previously thought. “What’s up?” Lambo Bovino is one diplomatic mission of high importance because his parents are so cool they tasked him with wandering around aimlessly as they completed their business meeting with some higher-ups he never cared to remember. Playing with those older kids looks cool! Fun! But Reborn is over there, and Reborn never listens to him, he’s a meanie so Lambo-san will fidget and watch and wait until he leaves and then the cards will be all Lambo’s!

 

The shorter kid next to Gokudera, who’s also a big meaner, started to wave and beckon towards him. His heart swells with pride. Someone recognizes Lambo-san’s greatness! Without a second thought, he scurries over, but instead of sitting down next to the group, he sat right in Tsuna’s lap. Gokudera splutters indignantly, already reaching across to pull that dumb kid right off Tenth’s lap. He’s tenth because Tsuna is the tenth person to acknowledge him since birth. Tenth pushes his hands away, though, why is that?

 

“Wanna play cards?” Tsuna places his pointy witch hat, decorated in crystals and colorful trinkets, onto Lambo’s head. It’s comical how it hardly fits over his curls, but Lambo _beams._ He shakes his head so rapidly that he can hardly form words. “The great Lambo will show you his card mastery!” Reborn rolled his eyes, Tsuna’s eyes lit up. “Okay! We’re gonna tag team and crush Gokudera-kun at this game, okay?” A sound of scandalized indignation from Hayato goes ignored.

 

And they do, they beat Gokudera for the first time that afternoon mainly because while Lambo would look cross-eyed at the cards, then Tsuna would close his eyes and pick one. It turns out his intuition is right, which left Gokudera to sulk until Sawada offered him a fistbump. Easy. Next thing you know Tsuna is carting Lambo around like a doting older brother, ironically, Lambo begins calling him “Tsuna-nii,” after he’s cared for more than anyone but his parents. Sure, Lambo could be annoying sometimes, but he’s five.

 

“I want to go back to Japan with Tsuna-nii!” Lambo shouted, arms wrapped around his father’s leg. “Um,” Begins his mother and then Tsuna, who picks up people along the way like lost ducklings, shrugs, “My mom wouldn’t mind another kid in the house. I think she’s already feeling empty nest syndrome.” He doesn’t mention her being sick. Lambo-san’s fabulous trip to vacation in Japan ends up finalized after a few contemplative hours. So now Tsuna has the attention of his father, not really, and a new little brother. Won’t Yamamoto and Hibari be surprised? Well, probably just Takeshi.

Later, Gokudera announced he would also accompany Tsunayoshi back to Japan. Sawada’s reputation as collecting various people without meaning to is just beginning as he packs up his meager belongings and Lambo packs up enough to fill a four bedroom apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> so i ended up rewriting to the chapters to A Familiar And I because my current writing has improved so much since I last wrote for khr which was a Zine months ago and since i can't keep my adhd brain from floating back to khr not in all 7 years i've hyper-fixated on it i'm going to make a little series


End file.
